


Save Him

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse world, Biting, Character Death, Claiming, Drama, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Mating, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Three part series, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Sam is dead, you saw him die. But you can't leave him there. SPOILERS for S13.





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N, listen to me.”

Castiel’s voice was far away, muffled and you couldn’t even look at him, staring into the darkness as the angel gripped your shoulders, almost shaking you to try and get you to focus. How could you focus? How could you think about anything but blood and screams…

Sam was dead.

You’d seen the blood spurt from his carotid artery, staining his skin and clothes, splashing onto the floor as the vampires dragged him away. He was dead. There was nothing to be done.

But that didn’t matter to your heart. Sam was still out there – you had to find him.

Dean and Castiel pulled you out of the tunnels, holding onto you tightly as they emerged out of the darkness and you didn’t stop fighting. Dean’s eyes were shining with tears he couldn’t shed and when the struggle went out of you, he picked you up, carrying you as you sobbed into the collar of his jacket, his scent so similar to Sam’s but not quite right.

Finally, the group stopped for a break and Dean sat you down at the bottom of a tree trunk, where you remained, stiff and still sobbing from the fresh loss of your Alpha. You knew what was going to happen – Dean would make sure the rest of the group got to where they were going safely and he’d go back for Sam alone.

And he’d die too.

You needed him. Without Sam, you didn’t think you’d want to wake up the next morning. Life without him, without your Alpha, was impossible. Even if you were physically fine, you couldn’t cope with the loss of having half your soul torn away.

Dean turned his back, checking on the other members of the group and you hobbled to your feet, limping off into the bushes while no one was watching. It was an easy decision to make – you’d find Sam and if the vamps got you…

The voice in your head was telling you that Sam wouldn’t want this, wouldn’t want you to sacrifice yourself pointlessly but your heart didn’t care.

Wiping at your eyes, where fresh tears were falling from your lashes, you pushed on, walking back the way you’d come. The tunnels weren’t far and you hoped the others wouldn’t notice – if anyone was going to, it would be Dean.

Pushing yourself on, you emerged back onto the path, seeing the entrance to the vampire nest ahead. The door was propped open from your exit and you easily slipped back inside, pulling your pistol from the holster on your thigh, knowing it would do next to nothing to a vamp and still not caring.

All you wanted was your Alpha.

The growls and snarls in the distance grew closer and you swallowed thickly, hands shaking with fear. Death frightened you, it terrified you – the thought of darkness and nothingness crept into your bones like ice but the thought of living without Sam was too much to bear. Grief consumed you and the drive to find his body pushed you further into the darkness of the tunnels.

Somehow, you navigated the first few tunnels without coming across any monsters lurking in the shadows. Each turn took you deeper into the maze and without a light, you were relying on the walls, feeling your way with one hand while holding your pistol in the other, fingers shaking. You doubted you’d actually hit anything if it came at you.

Voices that were distinctly not vampires reached you and you stumbled forward, losing your footing the dark and crashing down to the floor. Your gun skittered out of your hold, your palms scratching against the rough surface, blood welling up from the grazes. With a pained yelp, you rolled over onto your back, panting heavily.

Ahead in the tunnel, something brushed against the wall noisily, snarling in the darkness. You could feel the presence of whatever it was, alerting your more primitive instincts to the threat and you craned your neck, trying to see anything in the dark.

Something’s eyes flashed and you saw the white of fangs before a heavy weight landed on you, forcing the air from your lungs. You raised your hands, trying to push the weight off, coming into contact with sharp talons and fangs snapping at your throat.

A sharp pain sliced through your side and you screamed, thrashing wildly to throw off your assailant. It didn’t work and deep nausea spread through your body, making your eyelids heavy. When the weight disappeared, you barely noticed but you could hear arguing from somewhere.

Soft, warm hands cradled you gently, lifting your head off of the dirty floor and in the back of your cloudy mind, you recognized the scent, leaning into it, murmuring for your Alpha. Maybe you were dying, losing your mind as you slipped away because for a second, you were convinced you saw Sam, holding you close, picking you up off of the floor.

Everything went black.

*****

It was a dream. Maybe heaven.

Sam’s arms were warm around you, holding you against his chest as he walked, much like Dean had before you ran. His scent surrounded you, intoxicated your senses and you only needed to open your eyes for a moment to see his face, stern, and blood-splattered as he walked.

He was alive.

It had to be a dream.

Unconsciousness dragged you back under, safe with your Alpha.

*****

This time, when you opened your eyes, you were on a soft bed, with wooden planks above you. It was a ramshackle house that had clearly seen better days and it didn’t take long to realize you were still in the apocalypse world.

You sat up, hand flying to your side, where you were sure the vampire had torn your insides out. But there was nothing except for a hole in the shirt you were wearing; beneath it was pristine skin, not a single indication you’d been hurt. Had you imagined it all?

Swinging your legs over the side of the rickety bed, you wobbled on your feet, taking a few unsteady steps towards the door. It opened and Dean walked in, his face like thunder and you were ready to ask what was happening.

Then Sam walked in behind him and you lost all knowledge of anything other than your Alpha being alive and breathing right in front of you. For a second, you did nothing, too overwhelmed to process. Sam moved towards you, almost pushing his brother out of the way to reach for you.

“Sam…” you whispered brokenly, clutching at his shirt and pulling him close. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you into the shelter of his body, pressing his face to the top of your head. “You’re alive. How?”

He puffed his chest, closing his eyes as he took in your scent, the relief palpable with the tension easing from his shoulders. “Lucifer.” You pulled back, looking up at him in shock. He avoided your eyes, guilt filling his expression. “He brought me back. We found you in the tunnels and I made him heal you.”

“I was hurt,” you mumbled, your hand going to your side again.

“You wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t run off,” Dean growled, stomping across the room. “What were you thinking, doing something so damn stupid?”

Fixing him with a glare, you ground your teeth together. “My Alpha was in trouble.”

“He was dead,” Dean said bluntly. “Cas said it was too dangerous to go back, you heard him –“

“Dean –“ Sam interrupted. You knew he’d have his own thoughts on your suicide mission later but for now, it seemed he was on your side. “It’s done. She was grieving.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Dean snapped. “She got gutted. If she wasn’t prepared to follow orders, then she should have stayed with Rowena.”

Your fingers tightened in Sam’s shirt, your temper ready to make you explode at the older Winchester but all it took was one simple word on Sam’s breath. “Omega.” A calm swept through you and you buried your face in his chest, clinging to him.

It wasn’t done but for now, you could revel in the presence of your Alpha, whole and alive and with you again. Sam’s hand stroked down your back, the physical touch reassuring you, and you responded with your own touch, one hand over his heart, feeling the steady thump of it beating.

“We’re not done,” Dean informed him. “We get out of here, we get home and we’re having a talk.”

Sam glared at him, shielding you for a moment before you pulled away. “I don’t expect you to understand,” you stated, wiping your face with your sleeve. “I thought he was dead, Dean.”

“I thought that too,” the elder retorted, a sneer on his handsome face. “But I didn’t go running back into a nest full of vampires on a suicide mission. I was too busy carrying your ass outta there because I always promised Sam if anything happened to him, I’d be there! I’d be the one to take care of you.”

You turned away, storming to the door and flinging it open, coming face to face with Lucifer, who was grinning from ear to ear. “Y/N!” he greeted, holding his cuffed hands up. “Nice to see you feeling better. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Sam was there in an instant, pushing Lucifer back with one hand, scowling at him fiercely. “Stay away from her.”

Lucifer pouted, affecting a wounded expression. “Sammy,” he chided. “I can just as easily put her back how she was.” The threat was clear and Sam’s back went ramrod straight, his hand circling your arm and pulling you back into the building. “I’m joking!” Lucifer laughed, waving his hands. “Wouldn’t do that. You look much better with your intestines on the inside, dear.”

You glared at him past the bulk of Sam’s arms. “I’d say thank you,” you drawled, “but we both know I wouldn’t mean it.”

“I’m wounded,” the devil replied. “You’ve cut me deeply with your words, Y/N.”

“I think you should leave,” Sam ground out. “You got what you wanted. Stay away from her.”

“Message received, loud and clear,” Lucifer chuckled, turning away just as Castiel caught up to him. “Whoops, busted.” The lower angel grabbed his jacket shoulder and hauled him off, grunting in irritation as Lucifer waved at you with a grin. Sam glanced down, worry on his face as he reached out to you.

“You okay?”

You shook your head, bottom lip protruding with tears welling in your eyes. “No, I’m not, Sam. I wanna go home. Dean was right. I should have stayed back.” Sam’s hand touched your shoulder and you flinched away, hurt breaking out over his face. “If I stayed back, maybe you wouldn’t have got hurt.”

Sam’s hurt expression turned to concern and it was his turn to shake his head, his long hair flowing around his shoulders. He tucked it back before cupping your face. “Please,” he whispered, bending to kiss you, “don’t think like that.”

Dean grunted from inside the room and you turned your head to look at him, pulling away from Sam. Without saying a word, you walked off into the camp and Sam sighed, hanging his head. “She’s right,” Dean muttered.

“Shut up,” Sam spat. “Like you wouldn’t have done the same thing.” There was no response from the older Winchester and Sam exhaled sharply, annoyed at himself and the entire situation. “Sooner we get home, the better.”

*****

The resistance camp was small, filled with only around forty-five survivors. You quickly found Mary, reuniting with the older woman, who was relieved to see you. When she told you what Sam and Dean were arranging, you frowned, taken aback by the abruptness of their plan.

“They’re gonna take everyone through the rift?” you clarified and Mary nodded. “Is that even going to work?”

“We’re fixing the old school bus,” Mary replied, packing more gear into the rucksack she held. “Even if we can’t get back… they can have a reprieve from fighting while we figure out what to do.”

“But what about… you know, if they already exist in our world?” you asked, picking up an old looking automatic rifle, inspecting the mechanism. It was badly damaged, rust covering the barrel and you put it down, knowing it would be no good to anyone who used it. “Wouldn’t that be some kind of… paradox or something?”

Mary laughed. “I don’t think so,” she murmured, watching you fondly as you inspected another gun, this one in better condition. “I think that’s more time travel. This is alternate dimensions. Besides, there’s enough room for another few people at the bunker. It’s safe. And these people… god knows they need safe.“

You looked around the camp. There weren’t many children here or women. If these people needed a shot, this was their best one. “Maybe it’ll be nice to have some new people around to talk to,” you mused, watching Jack playing catch with one of the smaller children. He was laughing and it put a smile on your face. “Jack seems to have made a lot of friends.”

“People respect him,” Mary smiled, stopping to watch with you. “He’s a good kid.”

“He is.” You sucked in a breath, your thoughts going to Lucifer. “Just wish he wasn’t stuck with a father like Lucifer. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Mary placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing slightly. “Family is the people we choose to have around us,” she said slowly and you looked up at her, eyes shining. “Jack’s lucky to have you, Sam and Dean. We’re all lucky.”

You couldn’t help but feel that wasn’t the truth. In light of Dean’s anger, you’d lamented your decision to run away, to try and find Sam despite the fact that it would cost you your own life. You’d known and you hadn’t cared which made the guilt even harder to bear.

“I understand what you did,” Mary said suddenly and you stopped breathing, surprised at her comment. Her expression softened. “You know what I did to save John. I sacrificed something I didn’t even have then. So I get it. I get why you went back.”

“That doesn’t excuse what I did,” you replied sadly. “I knew I wouldn’t make it but I had… I had to get to him. I had to –“ You trailed off, shaking your head as you struggled to put it into words. The truth was, you’d been overwhelmed by grief, disassociating from any recognition of the danger you were placing yourself in. All you cared about was getting to Sam.

Mary smiled softly, her hand still on your shoulder. “I understand,” she repeated, indicating that you didn’t need to say anymore. As you nodded, dropping your gaze to the floor, Jack saw you and ran over, grinning widely like he always did.

“Y/N!” he panted, throwing his arms around you and you laughed, reciprocating the gesture. “I’m so glad to see you are okay!” He pulled back, his smile contagious like always. “Where is Sam?”

“He was with Dean, I think,” Mary interjected. “Y/N and I were about to load up the bus. Do you want to help?”

“Of course!” Jack replied, always eager to be of some assistance. You handed him one of the bags, picking up one of your own and starting off towards the bus. “I was worried when Dean said you went back for Sam,” the young boy started. “He was angry.”

“I know,” you admitted, glancing back at Mary.

Jack hoisted the bag a little higher on his shoulder. “We thought both of you were gone. I’m happy my father was able to save you.” You kept quiet on the subject of Lucifer, still not feeling any kind of friendly feeling towards the fallen angel. He’d tortured Sam, hurt him, haunted him – you’d never feel anything but animosity for him.

Dean and Sam were working on the bus, the younger of the two holding the rusty hood open while the elder tinkered with the engine. Castiel and Lucifer were inside the bus, bickering, both of them stopping as Jack approached by your side.

“This bus?” Jack asked, looking a little disappointed by the state of it. Sam looked up, his face breaking out into a smile as soon as he saw you and the younger man. “It doesn’t look like it will run.”

Mary caught up from behind, brushing past you with an apology and you glanced at Jack, smiling reassuringly. “If anyone can get that old rust-bucket running, it’s Dean,” you insisted confidently, leaving his side to approach the bus, dropping the bag you were carrying onto the floor. As far as you were concerned, the less amount of time you spent near Lucifer, the better.

“We’ll be home soon enough,” Sam murmured, pulling you into his side and kissing the top of your head. “I promise, everything,” the look in his eyes told you he was plotting something but you dared not ask, “is going to be fine.”

*****

Sam wanted you on the bus with everyone else and you obeyed, rather than protesting. Seeing him squeeze himself into the tiny jeep next to Dean would have been comical in any other situation – his long legs folded up in front of him to the point that his knees were nearly pressed against his chest. There was no room for you, so you sat in the bus with Mary and Bobby, trying to remember he wasn’t the same Bobby you’d grown up around.

By the time you reached the rift, everyone was anxious and Sam quickly ushered you along with the rest of the women and children. The thin golden line was flickering worryingly, most likely because Lucifer wasn’t bleeding grace to keep it open.

“Go,” Sam said, one hand on your back as he guided you towards the doorway. You frowned at him, shaking your head. “Y/N…”

“Sam, I’m not going without you,” you insisted, stamping your foot. You’d already lost him once; you weren’t about to risk it again.

His eyes were cloudy as he took hold of your shoulders, holding you firmly in front of his body. The danger was near; you could all feel it, and Sam was anxious to get you out of harm’s way. “Please, ‘mega,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to yours. “I gotta make sure you’re safe.”

You closed your eyes, inhaling his scent, feeling tears sting your eyes. “Okay,” you relented, just as Jack appeared beside you. Somewhere in the distance, there was a scream and an explosion – Sam pulled away and shoved you towards the rift.

“Go!”

Hesitating, you grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down to meet you in a bruising kiss, wishing you could pour everything you felt for him into it, trying to make sure he came home to you. Sam moaned into your mouth and you pulled back, glistening eyes looking up at him. “Come home or I will kick your ass,” you warned and he smiled.

Turning and ignoring the sounds of fighting behind you, you ran, passing Gabriel by the rift. Jack was right beside you, grabbing for your hand as you entered the doorway.

It was a jarring experience all over again, like your molecules being torn apart and put back together, snatching the breath from your lungs. As you landed on the other side, meeting Rowena’s eyes as she leaned across with one arm, obviously struggling to keep the rift open. Bobby was already siphoning people through to clear the room but you remained, staring at the flickering golden door and unable to breathe properly until Sam appeared.

Moments ticked by like an eternity as Rowena’s voice became more and more strained. The color was rapidly easing from her skin, making her appear paler than she normally did and there was a bruise on her temple that you somehow knew Lucifer was responsible for.

When you heard a shout, like an echo in the large room, the rift burst with light and Sam tumbled through, followed by Dean. You reacted immediately, dashing forward to him and he responded by clutching you to his chest, breathing heavily as he tried to recover.

The rift closed, without Lucifer or Gabriel emerging and you looked up at Sam, knowing he’d done something.

“What happened?” you asked quietly, able to hear the people milling around behind you. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“Michael killed him,” Sam muttered, holding your face between his hands, almost like he couldn’t believe it was done and over. Jack appeared, looking hopeful, his face falling when he realized his father wasn’t with them. “Lucifer too,” Sam added.

Jack’s expression crumbled and he turned, walking away as Dean approached Rowena. “We good?” he asked and the witch nodded, exhaustion evident on her face. “Man, I need a shower,” he grumbled, stalking off in the opposite direction to the refugees gathering. You looked up at Sam.

“He’s not wrong. We stink.”

Sam chuckled. “There’ll be time. Right now… we can breathe.”

“I’m going to go and check on Jack,” Mary informed you, touching your arm briefly. “Why don’t you get everyone settled? I’m sure there’s going to be a line for the shower. Some of these guys haven’t seen one in months.” She smiled and you nodded back, looking at Sam once again.

“We’ll get ourselves sorted later,” he promised, bending to kiss your cheek. “Let’s try and organize these survivors.”

*****

By the time everyone was allocated a room, mostly sharing with the lack of space, the beer was already out and Dean was a third of the way through a bottle of whiskey. He’d never been much of a social butterfly and Castiel’s comment about never going to social functions had obviously gotten to him.

They’d put some music on and when you returned from changing your clothes, you found Sam leaning against one of the lit up consoles they didn’t use, talking to Rowena. The redhead looked exhausted, the bags under her eyes even more pronounced but it looked like she’d taken care of the bruising with either magic or really good concealer.

Sam saw you as you walked in, standing straight and holding his arm out, letting you gravitate naturally to his side. Rowena smiled slyly, watching you over the rim of her glass. “Well, you two look cozy. All is well in the land of the happily mated?”

You looked up at Sam, a little apprehensive, but he was smiling. “She’s here and whole. What more could I want?” he asked, bending to kiss you. It was an answer for the sake of an answer – you knew there would be a confrontation and your Alpha wouldn’t be coy about it.

“Just glad we’re all in one piece,” you sighed, resting your head against Sam’s chest. He’d changed his shirt at least, although it was one of the ones that had seen better days. There was still dirt on his hands, a little smeared on his cheek but at least he was clean of blood from his injuries.

The bunker had never been so full of people and it was a little overwhelming. When Bobby stood, raising his glass to the Winchesters, you couldn’t help but feel a source of pride at what the brothers had achieved. They’d saved so many already but giving these people a chance in a world that wouldn’t try to kill them at every turn – hopefully – was something you knew would give them a boost, one they sorely needed.

The party went on, the drinks flowing easily round everyone. Dean sidled off with Bobby and a few of the others, catching them up on the history of the world they were now in and Jack sat with Mary and some children they’d gotten to know, entertaining them with DVDs and the internet.

Rowena excused herself to a guest room, still not feeling great from the spells she’d had to cast. You somehow knew the redhead witch would be gone by morning, although you also knew it wasn’t the last you’d see of her. By eleven, you were tired of the noise and bustle, and you tugged on Sam’s shirt to get his attention.

“I’ve missed you, Alpha,” you whispered into his ear, smiling coyly and Sam instantly grinned, turning to push you against the wall.

“Have you now?” he purred, kissing the spot below your ear, nuzzling into you and scenting you. “Because your scent has been driving me crazy since we got back.”

“Do you think we’d be missed?” you asked, gasping when he scraped his teeth over the mark on your throat; his mark, permanently tying you to him. As he kissed you, your fingers pressed into the mark you’d left, under the collar of his shirt, where no one could see. Omegas marking Alphas was unheard of but Sam didn’t feel right laying claim to you without bearing your mark in return.

“Get a room,” Dean yelled from across the room and Sam chuckled, taking your hand away from his collarbone, squeezing your fingers in his larger ones.

“I’m not one to disobey an order,” Sam murmured, tugging you along with him, ignoring the grin his brother shot him.

Before the door was shut, he was tearing at your clothes. There was urgency in his touch, the same as yours, both of you desperate to rediscover the other in the wake of your non-permanent deaths. His fingers lingered on the spot the vamp had torn you open, caressing the unmarred skin, as you did the same to his neck, hating that you’d always see the image of him with blood spurting from the wound.

It was an image that would always haunt your nightmares. You imagined it would be a similar situation for him, finding you almost dead on the tunnel floor, your insides on your outside.

“Touch me,” you begged, a sob in your voice as Sam nodded and kissed you again, fingers lifting your shirt over your head, reaching around to unclasp your bra. Your back was to the door as he moved his lips down your neck, over your shoulders, gradually moving down to your nipples, stiff in the cool air of the bedroom.

Each kiss was punctuated by a muttered phrase; “missed you”, “‘mega”, “nearly lost you”. The emotion in his words was palpable and curled in your belly, an equal mixture of arousal and guilt. Sam’s touch was becoming bruising and you knew he was holding back.

“Do it,” you whispered, dropping your head back against the door and Sam paused, looking up.

“Do what?”

You sucked in a breath, meeting his eyes. “You need it, Sam. We lost each other. Maybe only for moments but I know you.” He got to his feet, standing straight and frowning at you when you cupped his face. “You gotta mark me. However you want.”

His eyes softened for a few seconds, his head tilting slightly to the side in a prelude of the harsh kiss he bestowed on you. He reached down, cupping your ass, sliding his hands up to the waistband of your pants.

He tore them. Right down the seam, his arms flexing with the effort. They were only thin cotton sweats, probably easily torn in the right way but fuck, Sam made it look like velcro. His fingers made short work of your panties, the elastic leaving a red mark across your hip as it ripped away. It was only the first mark of many but Sam stopped to admire it anyway, running his thumb over it and making you hiss.

“You’re sure?” he asked, seeking reaffirmed permission. You nodded, needing it almost as much, although you wouldn’t say it out loud. Sam growled, kissing you again before a cold demeanor slipped over his expression and he stepped back. “Get on the bed.”

The change was instant like your body knew what you had to do. His tone was authoritative and emotionless but it hit you right in the gut, prompting you to scurry over to the large queen bed and present yourself on all fours.

“No,” Sam commanded and your head jerked up. “Turn around to the edge of the bed.” A cruel smile covered his lips and you shuddered, watching his fingers lower to the waistband of his pants. “You’re gonna use that pretty little mouth. the one that always gets you into trouble.” He was close now, close enough to reach out and run his thumb along your bottom lip. “Now, it’s gonna get you  _out_  of trouble.”

You swallowed, trying to work up some saliva in your mouth for what you knew Sam wanted. He was rarely gentle in these cases but you craved the roughness of his touch. You wanted to wake up the next morning with aching legs and sore arms, with bruises that you’d be feeling for the next week.

Remaining silent, you watched him unbutton his pants, pushing them down far enough for them to fall the rest of the way and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Sam stroked his cock with his long fingers, dragging his eyes over your body.

“I lost you,” he stated and the emotion almost bled through into his voice. “You disobeyed.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, genuinely not meaning it at all. You’d do the same thing again, suicide mission or not. You’d never leave Sam behind and he damn well knew it. Tears pricked at your eyes all over again and Sam sucked in a breath, frowning.

“Hey, baby, you -” he started but your head snapped up. “Oh. Okay, my bad,” he chuckled, dropping to his knees. “I’m sorry. You want me to…” You nodded, not speaking and Sam cupped your face. “You need it too, huh?” Another nod. “Okay. I’ll give you what you need, baby girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam’s hands clasped your wrists together, pushing you down onto the bed, face first. Your head landed on the pillow softly, straining your neck so you could breathe. “Tell me again, Y/N.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, gasping when he removed one hand from holding you, unbuckling his belt. He looped the leather around your hands, binding them together so he didn’t have to restrain you and your arms relaxed a little.

“You know what you get for disobedience,” Sam drawled, laying one gigantic palm on your ass, running it over your heated skin. “Are you close to heat, baby?” You nodded, fingers flexing in your bonds. Sam didn’t speak again, still rubbing his hand over you and when he drew away, you flinched instinctively, making him chuckle.

The slap came without warning and you cried out, burrowing your face into the pillow to silence yourself.

“Keep quiet, Y/N,” Sam ordered, his voice a growl. “I’m not done.”

Each strike came slowly, not giving you anyway to anticipate them and by the time Sam was done, your ass was tanned on both sides, the skin darker from the impact of his hand. It would likely bruise tomorrow and every time you sat down, you’d think of the dirty things he liked to do to you.

Sam considered it a bonus.

He didn’t warn you for his next actions and you shrieked when he dropped down, pushing his tongue against your soaked folds, dragging it up to your clit. It was brief and teasing, leaving you gasping for more, but Sam abandoned you.

With your arms behind your back, you couldn’t move to get up and you cried out when Sam grabbed the belt, pulling you upright and freeing your hands. “Now, where were we before you begged me for a spanking?”

“You were going to use my mouth,” you whispered, panting and eyeing his cock like you’d never seen it before. Sam grinned, releasing you and you dropped onto your hands, rolling your shoulders to work the stiffness out of your joints.

“Oh yeah,” he murmured, his grin widening as he stepped back. “Show me just how sorry you are, Omega.” The word made your thighs quiver and you crawled to the edge of the bed, kneeling so your eyes were level with his thick, leaking cock. “I’m waiting,” Sam prodded and you reached up, wrapping your fingers around him.

The sound he made was pornographic, a low growl that reverberated around the room, dissolving into a gasped moan as you pursed your lips and kissed the tip of his dick. Sam didn’t touch you, keeping his hands behind his head as you took more of him into your mouth, working up enough saliva to ease your path. By the time you’d taken all of it, letting it bulge out your throat, you were drooling on him and he couldn’t get enough.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, “take all of my cock, baby, suck it down like a good like ‘mega whore.” You groaned around him, your eyes watering as you drew back, trying not to gag when he jostled your uvula. Giving yourself a second to breathe, you repeated the action and Sam’s entire body twitched. “Oh fuck, so good -”

His enjoyment only spurred you on and within moments, you were bobbing on his cock, licking and sucking, using your hand to cup and massage his balls until his legs were quivering. In reality, you held the power; Sam’s control was just an illusion. He knew who was in charge.

“I’m gonna cum,” he growled and you didn’t pull away, still sucking eagerly at his cock, not caring if he came in your mouth or all over your face and tits. “Don’t -” His fingers grasped your chin and he dragged away, leaving you gasping for air, chin, and lips slick with spit and precum. “I don’t want to cum in your mouth,” Sam panted.

“Oh,” you whispered, feeling like you’d disappointed him. Before you could wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, Sam was kissing you, pushing you back onto the bed. Surprise quickly melted into bliss as he nudged your thighs apart with his knees.

“Wanna cum inside you, knot you,” Sam muttered, kissing down your jaw towards your breasts, sucking one pert nipple between his lips and you whimpered loudly. “Wanna fill you up, Y/N, need it so bad.”

You could feel his urgency - it echoed your own. Despite the fact that you hadn’t died, that Sam hadn’t died, you’d still lost each other for a moment and the bond was fragile. The primitive side of you, the Alpha and the Omega, needed that renewal.

“Sam…” you gasped, curling your fingers through his hair. “Please -”

“I got you,” he mumbled, fumbling between your bodies to line himself up. “I got you.” Your fingers tugged on his hair as Sam eased into you, filling you slowly. His mouth was on yours, silencing your moans, and you pulled harder, making him growl against your lips. “You want it, ‘mega?”

“Yes,” you hissed, pulling again and Sam snarled, his lip curling upwards in an expression of pure lust. His hands slipped down under your ass, lifting it slightly as he started to thrust, teasing you with slow strokes. “Sam!” you cried and he kissed you again, quieting your noise.

“Quiet,” he snapped, slamming into you with enough force to make you choke on your own whimper. Sam didn’t stop, picking up a bruising pace and you clung to his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin as he fucked you hard enough to shift you up the bed towards the wall.

The sounds you were making weren’t to be contained and Sam growled, pressing his hand over your mouth, holding you still as he took out his frustrations on your body. Your eyes were wide, breath hot against his palm and you couldn’t stop your own orgasm taking control of your body. Sam groaned as your pussy greedily sucked him in, demanding everything he had as you fell into unbridled pleasure.

He pulled away when he was satisfied you were over the peak, rolling you onto your belly with a snarl, immediately lowering his head to kiss a path along your spine, spreading your thighs with one large hand, seeking out the wet warmth between them.

“Good girl,” Sam purred, dragging his lips over that sensitive spot between your shoulder blades that forced your skin to goosepimple when you shuddered. “Open up for me, baby.”

You obeyed, opening your legs more and Sam responded by slipping one long finger between your folds, groaning when he found how wet you were. A tiny sound passed your lips, a plea for more and he chuckled under his breath, withdrawing his finger.

“I’m still angry with you,” he warned, tapping your ass. “Show me that pretty pussy, Omega.”

Lifting your ass, you pushed up onto your knees, flattening your forearms against the bed. Naturally, your back curved down, belly almost touching the bed and Sam sat back, making a primal noise of approval that shot straight to your core, making you more wanton for him.

“I can see that greedy cunt twitched,” he growled, framing your slit with his hands, agonizingly close to touching you where you needed. Without warning, he pulled away and you couldn’t stop the whimper of protest that you made. “Don’t be impatient,” Sam snapped, standing up off of the bed. “I’m gonna knot you. When  _ I’m _ ready.”

He didn’t see you roll your eyes or scowl in frustration - if he had, there would be another slap on the ass. Part of you wanted it.

The rest of you just wanted his cock, buried inside you, laying claim to you all over again.

You couldn’t lose him, couldn’t see that picture of his bloody torn throat in your head anymore.

Sam moved something across the room, opening a drawer and closing it, then repeating the action with another drawer until he found what he was looking for. “This will do,” he grumbled, walking over to the bed. “Lift your head.”

His command was soft but insistent and you obeyed, lifting up onto your hands so you were on all fours. Silky fabric passed in front of your face - one of Sam’s ties - and he eased it between your lips so you had no choice but to chew on it.

“This should keep you quiet, Omega,” he rumbled, smoothing his hand up your spine and pushing enough to let you know to drop your head again. “If you were screaming underneath me, fucking you from behind will definitely draw some attention.”

The bed dipped under his weight and you swallowed around the makeshift gag in anticipation, waiting for the touch of his skin against yours. It felt like forever before he actually touched you, running his hands over your ass. He was teasing you, dragging it out and you wanted to scream for him to just fuck you already.

You probably could have but one of the worst punishments Sam would dole out was refusing what you really wanted.

Although, right now, you knew he needed it as much as you did. Needed that connection that had been severed for only moments, enough to shatter the core of what you had together. He needed you like you needed him and maybe it was a little unhealthy and co-dependant but in this life, you had to cling to what you had.

“I told you,” he murmured, kissing the base of your spine, “things are easier when you do as you’re told.”

You still never would have left him in that cave. Not in a million years. If you had the chance, you’d do the same thing again because right now you were whole and together and not dead. Everything had worked out, even if those had been famous last words spoken by many before you.

The tip of Sam’s cock pressed against your entrance and you sucked in a breath through your nose, closing your eyes when he started to push into you. “God, always so tight for me, ‘mega,” he ground out, penetrating you slowly and thoroughly, letting you feel every inch of the stroke. Your eyes were rolling back behind your eyelids, stars already begging to explode in your belly from his torturous lovemaking.

Warmth surrounded you as he finally buried himself the hilt, holding still inside you, twitching and pulsing with need but determined to drag it out. You mumbled into the gag in frustration and Sam simply chuckled, the vibrations making you clench around him.

“Keep trying,” he teased, making you bite the gag to keep from growling back at him. His pelvis was pressed flush with your ass and Sam ran one hand up your back and then back down again, stopping to squeeze your asscheek as he went. “I could look at this view all night.”

You wanted to beg. You wanted to scream and plead for his knot but you had no choice but to hold still, keeping to his command. This was Sam’s show, his scene, his control. He needed it.

He drew back a little, holding your ass with one hand, allowing two or three inches of his cock to slide free from your body and you gasped into the gag when he stopped again, holding still with half his dick buried in your cunt. “Look at how wet you are,” he murmured, pressing his thumb against his cock, sliding it into you alongside his length. “Are you aching for my knot, baby?”

You managed a nod, struggling to remember how your lungs functioned.  _ In, out, in out. _ Sam held still, his hands on your hips, the sensation of his pulse inside you making you want to scream.  _ In, out, in out. _ He still didn’t move.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” he asked, stroking his fingers across your skin, keeping his touch light. “Have you learned your lesson, Omega?” he repeated, firmly.

_ No _ , you thought, while nodding to convey the expected response. Maybe he knew it was bullshit. Maybe he didn’t.

There wouldn’t be a day in your life you wouldn’t try to save him, even if hope was all but gone.

Sam’s body was shaking with the tension and as he eased back into you, you closed your eyes again, gasping through the gag. He groaned, leaning more and more of his weight onto you, forcing you down flat against the mattress with his cock buried to the hilt inside you.

“That better?”

You groaned. It wasn’t and he fucking knew it. Sam was a pro at dragging it out, making you beg and writhe until you literally couldn’t take any more.

He pulled out again, slowly, pushing back in just before his cock was completely free and you grunted into the gag, closing your eyes and clutching the pillow under your head. Sam kept moving, kept teasing and each thrust just pushed you further into the abyss of pleasure that you desperately wanted. His hips slammed into you with a force that made your body shudder, the intense pressure in your belly growing each moment until you thought you might explode.

You knew the exact moment he lost his control, the moment his Alpha took over with the instinctive need to mate. He held himself inside you for a second longer and that was it.

Sam’s thigh slid either side of yours, his knees pressing into the side of your legs almost painfully as he started to fuck you  _ hard _ . The bed slammed against the wall with each stroke and you screamed into the gag, the sound muffled by the fabric and the pillow your head was buried in. All you could hear was the thump of the headboard and Sam’s growls against your shoulder blade. He was biting you, gently, just enough for you to know he was there.

His knot thickened and you screamed again, turning your head to the side to try and breath. Sam’s mouth was on your neck now, his longer torso affording him the reach to find his mark and when his knot popped, locking you together, all you could feel was the bliss of your climax, the sharp sting of his teeth at your throat and thick ropes of cum filling your belly with warmth.

He didn’t let go for a long time, breathing noisily through his nose, eyes closed as he held you underneath him. You couldn’t find the strength to open your eyes, panting through the gag, drooling onto the pillow slightly where you couldn’t swallow properly.

You could have fallen asleep like that, intimately joined with him, his body sheltering yours from the world that sought to do you so much harm. But Sam weighed nearly 200lbs and eventually, your limbs started to protest.

Sam pulled away, giving your neck a cursory lick before easing his cock from your body. A gush of warmth stained the sheets and your thighs, a combination of your spendings that made the room smell like sex. He chuckled, the bed shifting under his weight and a few seconds later, a towel pressed between your thighs. You hissed at the touch on your sensitive womanhood, taking the towel from Sam and rolling onto your back.

“Feel better?” he asked, leaning over to remove the gag, kissing your lips softly. You nodded, unable to find the strength to speak. One hand held the towel against your body but you couldn’t be bothered to actually get up. “C’mere,” Sam murmured, tugging the towel from your grip and tossing it across the room, completely missing the laundry bin.

You’d be pissed about that in the morning; Sam’s aim with a gun was spot on but ask him to get his laundry in the right place and he suddenly became Chandler in “The One With The Ball”.

Right now, he was spooning you from behind and everything that had happened in the last few days faded away with his touch. He pressed his lips against the back of your neck, breathing against your skin. “I love you,” he whispered and you smiled, eyes closed and heart rate slowly dropping back to normal.

“Love you too,” you mumbled back, just before you slipped into unconsciousness.

*****

It was one of your favorite times of the day. The sun was still high in the sky and you stood at the kitchen window, chopping carrots for supper as Sam chased Elizabeth and Jessica around the yard. He’d not long been home from work, still dressed in his shirt and suit pants, the arms of the white fabric rolled up to his shoulders as he played an enthusiastic game of tag with his two girls.

You would always love this time of the day.

“Awww,” drawled a voice from behind you that made your whole body go numb. The knife in your hand slipped, slicing through your finger and you looked down, not even reacting as you saw blood oozing from the gash. “Whoops, looks like it’s you on the menu.”

You turned, eyes narrowing at Lucifer. “You’re dead.”

Lucifer grinned. “Aren’t I always?”

“What are you doing here?” you demanded, fear for your family in the yard making you grip the knife, holding it out in front of you.

“Don’t you remember?” Lucifer asked, tilting his head. The room shifted -

\-  _ blackness and the scent of blood surrounded you. In the distance, the primal howls of starving vampires, coming for you. And in front of you, Sam’s corpse bent backward over a pile of what looked like rocks and corpses, his backpack arching his back unnaturally. _

_ His throat was torn open and - _

You shook your head, gasping as you saw your kitchen again and Lucifer grinning. “Is reality seeping in, princess?” He gestured to the room around you. “This is all you ever wanted isn’t it? The house, the hunter, the two-point-four brats.” His eyes went beyond you to the yard and you moved, blocking his vision, like just looking at your children would harm them. “Even got a white picket fence. Nice.”

“Get out,” you spat, not even aware of your blood slowly dripping onto the floor where you gripped the knife.

“I’m not even here,” Lucifer taunted. “You’re hallucinating.”

“You’re dead,” you repeated, firmly, body shaking. Lucifer laughed, his grin unnaturally wide -

\-  _ when he stepped from the shadows, eyes flashing as he gestured to the pack of rabid vamps behind you. “This what you’re heading for, sweetheart. Every. Single. Time. You can try and stop it,” he shrugged and you sobbed, clutching Sam’s shirt, begging for him to wake up as the devil looked on, “but you’re always gonna be an Omega with a dead mate.” _

_ “No,” you cried, tugging Sam towards you, his lifeless body a lump of weight you couldn’t shift. “No, Sam, wake up!” His shirt tore under your grip and his head rolled to the side, the color in his eyes gone out, both of them open and staring at nothing. “Sam, you need to -” - _

\- “-leave!” The screamed word left your throat as you sat up, clutching at your chest. Sam was instantly awake beside you, concern and fear on his face. You didn’t notice him for a moment until he touched your forearm and spoke your name.

And just like that, the tears came. You flung your arms around him, sobbing heavily, and he held you, trying to offer you comfort. The dream still stained the back of your eyelids, Sam’s dead body, Lucifer’s evil smile and the future you’d never get to see.

“I thought I lost you again,” you cried, holding him even tighter and Sam’s eyes went wide, his hands circling your back. “You were dead.”

“But I’m not,” Sam assured you, slowly prying you away from his body. “I’m not dead. I’m right here, baby.” He cupped your face, stroking away your tears with his thumbs. “Was it a nightmare?”

You shuddered, trying not to think of it but failing miserably. “Yeah,” you sniffed, nodding. “Lucifer and the cave -” The rest of the details clogged your throat and you closed your eyes, shaking your head in Sam’s hands. “It was horrible,” you whispered.

Sam didn’t say anything, simply gathering you back into his arms and laying back down, stroking your hair gently. Sleep wasn’t going to return to you anytime soon - you didn’t want to replay the nightmare again.

Lucifer’s face was still there, grinning at you, nothing but hatred and evil in his eyes. Sam had assured you he was dead, gone, never to return.

_ “Aren’t I always?” _ the devil’s voice taunted and you didn’t sleep another wink that night.

*****

Morning brought exhaustion and you refused to get out of bed when Sam did. He left you under the covers, kissing your cheek before leaving the room to deal with the rest of the refugees from Apocalypse World. You didn’t say a word about your nightmare, about Lucifer’s voice echoing in your head. Worrying Sam was the last thing on your mind.

By lunchtime, despite how dog-tired you were, you dragged yourself out of bed and dressed, shuffling down the hallway to the library where Sam and Dean were giving a somewhat thorough introduction to the year 2018. Sam’s attention darted to you and he smiled, making you smile right back at him before turning away and directing yourself towards the kitchen.

Mary was already in there, sipping coffee as she read through the local paper. Jack was sat on top of the counter, munching on a bag of chips. “Hey, Y/N!” the young boy chirped, offering out the bag. “Want some Doritos?”

“No, thanks,” you replied sweetly. “I think I should eat something that’s actual food.”

Jack stared at the bag frowning before turning it over to read the ingredients. “Dean said it’s very real, healthy food.”

“Dean would say that,” you drawled, opening up the fridge and locating the leftover fruit salad from the night before. Pulling it out, you placed it on the side and stared at it, sighing heavily.

“Everything okay?” Mary asked and you turned, nodding at her.

“Rough night,” you muttered, your eyes sliding towards Jack. The temptation to talk to Mary was there but you couldn’t bring up the young man’s dead father. Even if your gut was telling you otherwise. “Didn’t sleep very well.”

Jack nodded, frowning with a mouthful of Doritos. Try as you might, getting him to stop mimicking Dean’s awful eating habits was not working. “I heard you scream.”

“Just a bad dream,” Sam said, walking into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around you from behind, nuzzling into the back of your neck. You smiled, giggling when he pressed his nose into the spot below your ear. “Did you get some sleep?”

“You should have woken me,” you scolded, shrugging him off with a grin, locating a bowl in the cupboard. “I had things to do today.”

“Such as?” Sam questioned and you turned around, poking him in the chest.

“Am I on a leash now?” you demanded and he blinked, unsure whether to take you seriously or not. For a second, anger flared in your belly but you stamped it down, deeming it unreasonable. “I really did have things to do. And I want to help. We went and dragged all these people over here, it’s only fair we do everything we can.”

Sam’s expression softened and his hands encircled your hips again. He dipped his head to kiss you, sighing against your mouth. “I love you,” he muttered. “I’m just worried about you.”

You forced a smile onto your face. “I’m fine. It was a rough couple of days but we’ll get there.” Reaching up to cup his face, you kept your eyes locked on his, hoping he wasn’t able to tell you were lying to him. A sick feeling replaced the anger as you did the one thing you never wanted to do to Sam. “I’m gonna have something to eat and head into town for some supplies, okay?”

He nodded and smiled, withdrawing and moving over to where Jack was perched on the side. “You wanna come and help us out?” he asked and Jack beamed, jumping down and following Sam out of the door. You finished making your breakfast slash lunch and then moved over to where Mary was sat.

“You know,” she started, not looking up. “I’m surprised he couldn’t tell you were lying.”

It was such a casual and off-handed comment, it knocked the wind out of you. “What?”

Mary’s eyes weren’t judgemental when she looked up. “You lied to Sam. Right there. And I know you gotta have a good reason for that.” You nodded, feeling your face heat up with shame. The older woman sat back, folding her arms over her chest. “Well? What’s got you all twisted up?”

“Lucifer,” you whispered and Mary frowned.

“Lucifer is dead,” she replied.

“That’s the thing,” you said, leaning forward. “I can’t shake the feeling that he isn’t. And I can’t tell Sam, I can’t… he'll never admit it but Lucifer terrifies him. He was so relieved when the door shut and Lucifer was dead. He was finally looking at a future and I can’t tear all of that away because I had a nightmare that felt too real.”

Mary swallowed, not saying anything for a second and then she leaned forward. “What did he say to you?”

“What?” You frowned, tilting your head to the side.

“What did he say to you?” Mary repeated and you tried to figure out why she was asking.

“He… he said he wasn’t dead. Told me… showed me…” Your heart was thudding in your chest now and you could feel the terror making your insides shudder. “Sam. Dead.” Exhaling softly, you met Mary’s eyes again. “Why?”

Mary nodded, absorbing the information before reaching across the table. “Because he told me that I’d watch my boys die.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re leaving?” you shrieked, exhaustion and fear making your voice shrill and Sam winced, making you shrink back and apologize. “Sorry. I’m just…” A disgusted noise left your throat and you pressed your hand to one side of your forehead. “I’m tired.”

“I know,” Sam muttered. “You haven’t slept well the last two nights. Is something bothering you?”

You shook your head, wrapping your arms around yourself. “No,” you lied, still not brave enough to tell him. “Just can’t sleep. I guess I’m still processing and it’s giving me some pretty heavy dreams.”

Sam smiled, rubbing his hands along your arms. “It’s just a wolf hunt,” he assured you. “One night at the most. You won’t even know I was gone.” He kissed your nose and you smiled up at him. “I promise. Back before you know it.”

With a sigh, you buried your face in his chest, clinging to him and inhaling his scent. “Call me when you’re on your way back.”

“I will,” he promised. “We’re… not leaving for another hour or so,” he murmured, tucking your hair behind your ear. The tone of his voice was suggestive and your belly instantly warmed. “And you were too tired last night…”

“You were asleep before me,” you teased, leaning back in his hold. Sam grinned, dipping his head to kiss your throat, right over your mark and you gasped, following it up with a sultry moan. “Sam -”

Sam growled and you whimpered. “I love it when you say my name like that,” he rumbled, kissing a path up and along your jaw. He paused when he reached your mouth, smirking as you held yourself stiffly in his arms, panting against his lips. “Say it again,” he ordered.

“Sam,” you whined, your tongue darted out to wet your lips. Sam didn’t give you a second to draw a breath before he was kissing you, lifting you to wrap your legs around his broad hips. Your bodies pressed together tightly as you kissed, Sam’s legs carrying the both of you back until you hit the dresser.

It thudded against the wall, a book falling off of the edge and hitting the floor but neither of you noticed, too busy tearing at the others clothes. Your shirt practically disintegrated underneath Sam’s strong fingers, your bra going much the same way.

“Need you,” he groaned, dragging his nose against your throat. “Fuck, you’re close to heat, baby,” he snarled, licking a path across your pulse point. “So close I can taste it.”

“It’s late,” you warned, “but it’s coming.”

“I definitely won’t be more than one night,” Sam promised again, unbuttoning your pants with one finger and shoving them down your legs. “God wanna knot you so bad but I don’t have time.”

You only whined in response, kicking your pants off when he let you lower your legs to the ground. The second the fabric was free of your limbs, Sam turned you and pressed your belly against the dresser, bending you over so your nipples scraped the cool wood.

He was still clothed from the waist down but his cock was swollen and thick in his jeans. You felt him grind against you, the rough denim scraping over your clothed pussy and making you shudder with need. “Want my cock, baby?”

With a slow nod, you reached forward and grabbed the edge of the dresser, gasping when Sam dragged your panties to one side with one hand and unbuckled his pants with the other. His cock was already leaking when it sprang free from the confines of his jeans and the sound you made when he rubbed the tip against your sensitive folds could only be described as desperate.

“Mine,” Sam grunted, his top lip curling as he pressed his cock into your slick channel. You arched your back, propping yourself up on your elbows and crying out as he kept going, splitting you open on his thick shaft. The second his cockhead pressed against your cervix, you practically wailed in pleasure.

Sam chuckled, reaching around with one long arm to place his hand over your mouth.

“Do I have to gag you again, Omega?” he asked, purposefully twitching his cock inside you and your eyes rolled back. “Be quiet.”

You nodded, biting your teeth together as hard as you could but Sam didn’t move his hand. It made it difficult to breathe but not impossible, so you didn’t protest.

Sam started to move and it felt like the world shifted under your feet. He found a bruising rhythm almost instantly and you grunted against his palm when he pushed you against the dresser. When he decided he wasn’t happy with the position, he lifted you so your feet were dangling, your body bent at an almost right angle over the dresser, literally suspended on his cock.

The angle was intense, bottoming out deep in your body, almost like he was intent on breaking you. You cried out, forcing Sam to tighten his hold on your mouth, silencing you. His thick fingers blocked your nose and a whole new world of pleasure burst through your nervous system.

You came while desperately trying to drag air through your nose and mouth, the effect of the restricted breathing making your entire body tense and Sam groaned, taken by surprise at the sensation. His cock throbbed and he came, gasping against your shoulder as he filled you.

When he released your mouth, you were trying not to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” he panted, frowning.

“You made a funny sound,” you chuckled, “before you groaned, you sorta squeaked.” Sam’s frown only deepened and he pulled away, slapping your ass with one hand before grabbing a towel to clean up, leaving you with cum running down your thighs. “DId I get you by surprise?” you teased.

Sam shrugged, looking down and avoiding your eyes as he cleaned his skin of cum. “No,” he mumbled. “Maybe.” His head lifted as you turned, lounging against the dresser with your panties pulled to one side. “Goddamn, you’re hot.”

Your cheeks heated. “Shut up.”

He chuckled, tucking his cock away. “And I want you to keep those panties on all day,” he purred, cupping your face with one hand. “And when you crawl into bed tonight, touch yourself with them on.” You shuddered, nodding obediently and Sam smiled in satisfaction. “Good girl.”

*****

Sam was due back any moment but the excitement of having your Alpha home had been quickly outweighed by Mary and Bobby discovering the dead body of Maggie in the fields around the bunker. More than ever, your nightmares and worries plagued you but neither you or Mary spoke up, not even when Dean and Sam returned.

Jack was distraught at the loss of his friend and marched off to find her killer, Dean, Sam and Cas hot on his tail. You hung back, trying to find out what else could have caused such brutal injuries.

When you emerged into the library to see Lucifer, in the flesh, stood over the dead girl’s body, you froze. He looked up, seeing you and smiling.

“You’re dead,” you whispered and his smile widened.

“Aren’t I always?”

Mary turned, reaching out to you but you shrugged her off, watching Jack’s pleading face as he begged his father to return Maggie to life. Lucifer was reluctant and you felt like you were going to throw up when he leaned over and touched her.

She sat up gasping and Jack grinned ecstatically. The door burst open and you reached out, just in time to catch Jack’s jacket and see Lucifer’s smile as he grabbed his son. The bunker rippled as you were torn through space and time, landing roughly in a field, coughing as you struggled not to vomit.

“Really?” Lucifer snarled, marching over and kicking you in the stomach. Jack turned, glaring at his father. “You’re one of the worst, y’know that? The nightmares were supposed to scare you. Keep you away. But no, you gotta be a spanner in the works, just like last time.”

“Fuck you,” you spat, crying out when his boot hit you again.

Jack held his hand out, stopping his father from hurting you further, his anger showing through the yellow glow of his eyes. “Stop!” he shouted and Lucifer glared at him from where he was frozen. “You lied to me.”

“No, Jack,” Lucifer pleaded, “I didn’t lie. She had it in for me. She knew Sam stranded me in Apocalypse World. I got carried away.”

“Liar!” you choked out, trying to crawl away from him, convinced you had a broken rib or two. Jack’s eyes flashed and Lucifer grimaced in pain.

“Tell me the truth!” Jack demanded, increasing his power over his father and Lucifer couldn’t fight it.

“She didn’t have a clue so I tortured her and Mary and when your cute little friend saw me scouting the bunker, I bashed her head in. It was wet and warm, and I liked it.” His smile was eerie and Jack’s jaw dropped, his anguish making him lose control of his power.

Lucifer felt it weaken and pushed back. “No,” Jack murmured, shaking his head. You were so close to him but Lucifer was closer to you. His foot pressed down on your back, making you cry out and Jack reached out, unable to hold the devil back.

“Come on, man!” Lucifer yelled, the sound hurting your ears. “Okay.” He wagged a finger at Jack. “I tried with you. I really tried with you.”

“Everything you told me was a lie,” Jack accused and Lucifer flung his arms wide.

“Because I told you what you wanted to hear, man,” he reasoned. “So what?! I killed the girl! Big deal! She’s a - she’s a human! She doesn’t matter! Just like this one.” His foot pressed down harder and you wailed in pain.

Jack’s voice was louder this time. “So am I!”

The weight lessened a little as Lucifer contemplated his son. “Yeah? And that’s your problem.” He pointed at the boy, sneering unpleasantly. “You’re too much like your mother.” Lucifer reached down hauling you to your feet, using you as a shield.

“Let her go!” Jack demanded and Lucifer simply grinned, approaching him with your throat in his hand.

“Oh, buddy. We could’ve been something, you and me,” he crooned, amused as you clawed at his fingers, trying to free yourself. “We could’ve remade the universe. It would’ve been great. We could’ve been better gods than Dad.” Jack was shaking his head in denial, unable to comprehend this wicked creature, so foolishly believing he could be good. “And I really wanted that, pal. I wanted that. But now if I can’t have it with you, I…I don’t need ya.” He laughed, producing an angel blade. “I just need your power.”

You could see it happening like it was slow motion. Lucifer lunging forward, aiming his blade for Jack’s neck and the frozen Nephilim, unable to stop his fate approaching him. Lucifer’s grip on your neck faltered and you twisted, flinging your legs towards the devil.

The heel of your left foot connected with his testicles and his entire body floundered. His expression of rage turned to confusion and Jack had just enough time to avoid the blade. You hit the ground with a thud and Lucifer landed a split-second after, grunting in discomfort but recovering quickly.

“You,” he reached out, still holding the blade, “bitch!” The weapon came down, slicing through your thigh and into the grass below with a wet squelch and you screamed, the entire world meaning nothing in the face of overwhelming pain.

Jack collapsed, clutching his head and Lucifer saw his second chance, climbing to his feet. But he had no blade now - it was buried in your thigh. A frustrated noise left him and he turned his back on Jack just as the kid recovered from his sudden headache, focusing his power on Lucifer once again.

“I’m going to kill you,” the Nephilim snarled, dragging his father backward to fling him against a tree. Lucifer cried out in actual pain and Jack looked down at you. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he muttered, grabbing your leg. You screamed again, unable to comprehend the world shifting again.

The last thing you saw before you lost consciousness was Michael and you wondered if you’d ever wake up.

*****

It was one of your favorite times of the day. The sun was still high in the sky and you stood at the kitchen window, chopping carrots for supper as Elizabeth and Jessica ran around the yard. Sam was due home from work and you’d been waiting to see him all day.

The knife in your hand slipped and sliced through your finger and you hissed, frowning and lifting it to inspect the wound. A larger hand curled around it and you turned in surprise, seeing Sam’s smiling face.

“Hey,” he whispered, “let me take care of that.” You nodded, dumbfounded as he led you to the sink, washing the cut and reaching for the first aid kit under the basin. “You should be more careful,” he chided.

“I wasn’t paying attention,” you admitted.

“Daydreaming?”

“No,” you whispered, “just enjoying our life.”

Sam chuckled, looking around. “It’s not gonna be like this,” he replied. “Not exactly like this. No shirt and tie job that doesn’t involve monsters, no picket fence.” He paused, taking hold of your hand and wrapping a band-aid around your finger.

“I don’t care,” you murmured. “Just promise me you won’t leave.”

He smiled, tilting your chin up with one finger, dipping his head to kiss you. “I promise.”

Your eyes opened and you rolled, the events before your dream coming back to you. Relief was your first reaction when you saw Sam, laying next to you, bruised and battered but alive, just sleeping. It was a few seconds before he stirred, opening hazy eyes to lock with yours.

“Hey,” you whispered and Sam smiled.

“Thank God,” he muttered, leaning in to kiss you. “Thought I’d lost you again.”

“No,” you replied. “I’m still here. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Sam leaned in, pulling you close. “Cas managed to heal you,” he said slowly, inhaling your scent deeply. “But you didn’t wake up right away. I’d only been asleep a little while. I tried to stay awake but -”

“You were tired,” you interrupted, cupping his face and kissing him softly. “It’s okay. I was having a good dream. I was safe.”

“Michael is dead,” Sam informed you quietly. “Jack killed him. Killed Lucifer too, after. I think… I think he’s okay but he was scared for you. Can’t help but think we dodged a massive bullet.” You hummed in contentment, burying your face in Sam’s chest. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered.

Letting your eyes close, you breathed in the scent of your Alpha. “I’m okay,” you reassured him. You could feel his arms tense as they tightened around you. It was easy to drift back off to sleep in his arms. This time there were no dreams, just the rest you needed, safe in Sam’s arms.

*****

Wandering hands woke you, as well as the hard outline of Sam’s cock against the crevice of your ass. At some point during your slumber, you turned, pressing your backside into his crotch and the scent of his rut flared as you slowly stirred.

“Been waiting for you to wake up,” Sam purred, one hand sliding underneath your t-shirt to cover your belly. “You smell amazing.”

You arched into him a little more, feeling his fingers push down under the waistband of your shorts, skimming the top of your bikini line. His mouth was against the crook of your shoulder, open-mouthed kisses making you whimper uncontrollably.

He tugged your pants down, greedy and impatient for more and you didn’t stop him, grinding your ass into his crotch as he disrobed you clumsily. Foreplay was ignored in favor of the need you both felt - Sam swiped two fingers across your slit, finding you already wet for him.

“Please, Sam,” you begged when he wasn’t moving fast enough and he grunted in response, shoving his own boxers down, freeing his cock. The tip pressed against your slit and you pushed back, forcing the head of his dick into you and Sam growled at your impetuous behavior.

With one thrust, he was buried inside you to the hilt, one hand hauling your body against his and the other gliding over your face to grip your hair from the front to the back. You could feel his lips against your ear and almost see the pleasured snarl on his face as your body swallowed him in slick warmth. When you tightened around him, you heard the snarl and it set your insides on fire.

Sam pulled out, leaving barely a millisecond of time before he slammed back in, punching a cry from your throat. His mouth was hot on your neck, worshiping the skin where he’d pulled your shirt to the side, leaving purple marks surrounded by teeth marks that you knew would hurt in the morning.

He was marking you, claiming you all over, the desperation at nearly losing each other communicated with the slap of his hips into your ass and the wet sound of his cock filling you over and over. Your nails left crescent marks in his thigh; the other hand was stretched out across the bed, clutching the sheets tightly.

Your orgasm was swift and struck you breathless, wheezing into the air as Sam bit you, dragging his teeth against the skin to darken it until blood welled underneath. Pleasure forced your eyes to close and your body stopped rocking against Sam’s, hips jerking with the force of his continued thrusts.

It was over with a rush of tension from your muscles and Sam slowed his pace, kissing your neck rather than biting. The desperation of the moment was done and now, there was just you two left.

You dragged your arm back in towards your body, reaching up to clasp Sam’s hand across the top of your arm. His fingers squeezed yours and you squeezed back, turning towards him, craning your neck to kiss him. The hand in your hair dropped down, to cradle your cheek and relieve the stretch in your neck. Your bodies moved in tandem, legs twisting so you were laid almost on your back, one leg slung over Sam’s thigh and the other sandwiched between his legs.

Now, you could kiss him. Your eyes were closed as you ground against his cock, mimicking your actions with your tongue, eliciting growled little noises than you stole and kept for your own. Sam smiled when you became more demanding, cupping your cheek.

“Slow down,” he commanded. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

You gasped as his hand slid down over your breast, bunching the fabric with his fingers to get to the bare skin underneath. He dragged it up until your chest was bare, nipples aching hard in the cool air. Sam grinned, twisting his upper body to reach them, sealing his lips around one peak and you whined loudly.

He didn’t seem to care about the noise this time.

Drawing back, he took a second to breathe before kissing you again, unhooking his legs from yours and using his weight to roll you onto your belly, one leg curled up underneath you, the other stretched out with Sam pinning it down.

He thrust in and you couldn’t help the screech that tore from your throat. Every nerve ending was on fire at the depth of his cock inside you and you couldn’t stop your body from shuddering in pleasure. Sam growled, his knot starting to thicken inside you and you kept whimpering, the sounds accompanying the throb in your cunt and the rush of blood in your ears.

Sam’s climax was slow to build and when he finally grunted and his knot locked inside you, the warmth of his cum spreading through your lower belly. You gasped into the pillow, not giving an inch of resistance when Sam eased you back onto your side, curling his body around yours protectively.

“All the time in the world, huh?” you whispered, a smile tugging your lips upwards and Sam chuckled, the sound a rumble against your shoulder.

“As much time as hunters get,” he promised, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Maybe it won’t be the picket fence and two kids,” your breath hitched in your throat, his words conjuring your dream to mind again, “but we’ll take what we can get.”


End file.
